1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to touch input technology, more particularly, to a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet PCs, and other portable electronic products typically have embedded touch panels as an interface for data communication. Since these electronic products need to be thinner and lighter, the traditional input devices, such as keyboards or mouse, have to be replaced with other input devices. In addition, the need for tablet PCs has greatly increased as well as the touch panel technology has become one of the key components in the electronic products.
Conventional touch panels mainly comprise X-direction electrodes and Y-direction electrodes in a staggered arrangement. Insulation layers and jumpers are disposed on the intersection of the X-direction electrodes and the Y-direction electrodes, the jumpers electrically connect two adjacent Y-direction electrodes, and the insulation layer is disposed between the X-direction electrodes and the jumpers, such that the X-direction electrodes and the Y-direction electrodes are insulated from each other and conductive in respective directions.
The X-direction electrodes and the Y-direction electrodes intersect and are stacked on each other in conventional touch panel, which explains the need for the insulation layer and the jumpers. Since a lot of processes need to be performed to form the X-direction electrodes, the Y-direction electrodes, the insulation layers and the jumpers, the manufacturing process becomes complicated and the costs high.